Quinn
by 0xnaomix0
Summary: When Rachel says her name she's not sure how to feel. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a three-part story. My first Faberry but I write a lot of other stuff (like HeYa, message me if you want my LJ link). Yes I am shamelessly pimping my other stories. ;P I'll try and get the next part out ASAP, but it's hard for me to actually put my thoughts out into words. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Quinn (1/3)**

-**Brittany**-

When Brittany says her name its kind and friendly and even though she's pretty much kind and friendly to everyone it still puts her at ease. Sometimes she just smiles at her with a special smile, because Brittany's got _many_ different smiles, and says, "Quinn." She can't help but smile back even as the other blonde is dragged away by a certain Latina.

-**Puck**-

When Puck says her name, it's only when he wants something. Usually it's _Q _or _MILF_ or _Fabray_ because he's Noah Puckerman and he's too badass to _feel_ things. So she's only really ever heard her name come from his mouth twice.

The first time he kept handing her wine coolers and she could see Finn talking to another Cheerio on the other side of the room. Puck's standing next to her and she asks him, _"Am I pretty?"_ Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows it's a bad idea as he looks her up and down before kissing her softly on the lips, whispering, "You're beautiful, Quinn."

And then she's pregnant. That's when she hears him say it again. They're fighting because she's just told him she's giving up the baby.

"Why can't I help?"

"You already did. You got me pregnant!" She collapses on the floor and begins sobbing uncontrollably.

"Just let me help, Quinn," he whispers this against her hair; holding her tight as she begins to calm down. "I don't wanna be some dead-beat dad."

She nods and names the baby Elizabeth Fabray Puckerman. He's helped her through the entire process and the look in his eyes holds so much emotion. She knows that he's thankful she allowed him to be there, even if it was for such a short time. He holds her hand tight as she signs the adoption papers and hands her child to Shelby Corcoran.

He doesn't say her _name_ again.

-**Kurt/Tina/Artie**-

When they say her name it's always her name and mostly in gossip. She doesn't mind because it's actually her name, but she'll have to get used to it. Somewhere along the line they became her friends.

Then it's a lot more "Hey Quinn!" and almost never "Guess what I heard about Quinn."

She smiles in return and thinks that she _can_ get used to this.

-**Santana**-

When Santana calls her name, she more or less calls her names. Before she was pregnant it was _Q _or _Fabray _like Puck would say; while she was pregnant it was _Juno_, _Tubbers_, _Preggo, slore (slut/whore)_; after the pregnancy and when she's lost all her baby weight it's just _Q _or the newly added, but somehow affectionate, _bitch._ It's not bad, because Santana and her are close (again), but sometimes she wishes S would just say her _name._

So when the Latina finally does it comes as such a surprise it actually makes things awkward.

The blonde doesn't know how or when it started but they're talking about _feelings_ and Santana is wringing her hands like she doesn't know what to do with them. The brunette keeps playing with her pinkie and looking around like she expects Brittany to pop out of nowhere and grab the small digit so she can relax. But she knows she won't because Brittany's sick, she's got the flu and both of their parents banned visiting until the taller blonde gets better.

"Quinn… I think I love her."

Quinn pauses and Santana thinks it's because of what she said. She almost takes it back, but Quinn shushes her.

"No, no," She laughs. "I've just never heard you say my name before…" The look on the Latina's face is priceless—her mouth is wide open and her face is turning red—and it makes Quinn start laughing harder. Santana stomps her foot and growls.

"I tell you that I'm in love with a _girl_ and all you can hear is me saying your name!" The brunette throws her hands up and mumbles something in Spanish, it's quick and it makes Quinn upset she can't understand the other language that well.

She stops laughing suddenly and looks at the Cheerio with a serious expression on her face. "I'm just glad you're finally admitting it. You guys are good for each other, just don't… don't hurt her. I'll kill you." It's kind of a joke, but the blonde's serious about it.

Santana's no longer scowling and her eyes have softened considerably, "I'd probably kill myself if it hurt her."

She's happy that S's finally said her name, but she's not sure if she can deal with the Latina and the feelings she has when she says it. She thinks she doesn't mind when she hears a familiar voice say, "See ya later, _bitch_," as Santana walks past with her entire hand in Brittany's grasp, or the small smile that the Latina throws over her shoulder when they're almost down the hallway.

She smiles. Names are overrated, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I said before that this was going to be a two-part story, but I have decided to break this up into three parts. This way Rachel gets her own chapter. Hope you enjoy! I'll try and get the final chapter out ASAP!

* * *

**Quinn (2/3)**

-**Finn**-

When Finn says her name she's not sure what to think. She thinks that maybe, _once upon a time,_ she used to love it. He would call her name, and she would smile and reach out to hold his hand or even lean up to kiss his lips. They were happy and they were together. But when she got pregnant, it started to make her angry. He was always adding her name to every complaint he made, then he started to whine to her; and after he found out he wasn't the father of her baby and he was just angry, it actually made her sad.

"_Quinn._" He said it with so much hate. "I can't believe you. I can't…" He couldn't even look at her. "You need to go."

So she did.

It took months before he would even speak to her again. And even then it was just one word.

"_Quinn_." He was just saying her name and he said it with a smile. There wasn't any hate or anger and he wasn't whining or complaining. It was something else.

She ran into his arms and he just held her. She cried and mumbled a slew of apologies.

"I never wanted to hurt you." "I'm so sorry." "Please don't hate me anymore."

He said her name again and it sounded like forgiveness.

She thinks she likes it when Finn says her name.

-**Mercedes**-

When Mercedes says her name she's actually surprised. Not that her and the powerful singer aren't friends, they just aren't close. Truth be told, she finds herself being called _girl_ or _girlfriend_ instead of her own name more often than not.

She's sitting at the library and she's wondering what to do. Puck's been helping her out but it hurts staying with him. The black girl offers her a place to stay and she can't help but cry.

"I'm here for you, Quinn."

It isn't until later that night that Quinn realizes why she enjoys having Mercedes say her name.

"Hey, Quinn," Mercedes pauses until the blonde looks up. "Could you pass me the salt?"

That simple request is enough to bring tears to Quinn's eyes for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry, Quinn! I'll get it myself." Mercedes panics and reaches across the table; Quinn places her hand atop the other girl's.

"Thank you." She says, all teary eyed and full of sniffles, and hands the other girl the condiment. It's all she can do at the moment because when she hears Mercedes say her name it sounds like home.

-**Matt/Mike**-

When they say her name it's almost always at the same time; because they're usually together, but it's weird since it's in _unison_ like something they've practiced doing. But she likes it better than when they first started saying hi. They were like mindless drones—football players following the rules of high school and saying hello to the head cheerleader like it was a requirement.

Since Glee and after her pregnancy they've no longer stopped what they were doing to give the girl their full attention as she walked by. They usually give a nod as they walk down the hallway or say something when they've seen her. It's no longer _Head Bitch In Charge_ lookout, but more like a _Quinn's our friend_ lookout. She's glad too, these guys are cool and they've got her back.

So when she's walking to the cafeteria one day and everything seems to be going wrong for her she see's Matt and Mike talking to two girl's right outside the doors. Mike sees her and she gives him a small smile. Then all of a sudden he's punching Matt and the other boy looks away from the girl he's hitting on.

"What the hell, man?"

Mike only nods in her direction and Matt makes an 'oh' face and smiles.

She's next to them when she notices the looks the other girl's are giving her and instead looks toward her fellow Gleeks with a nod as she opens the doors to the cafeteria.

"Hope your day gets better, Quinn," the voices say in unison. Not that she minds, it's quite refreshing and it brings a smile to her face. It's not half bad having two people say her name at the same time or weird when they say _other_ things at the same time too. She thinks it actually seems natural.


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

**A/N:** The Rachel chapter has two parts. I know, I know. First I said there were two, and then only said there were _three_ parts, and there really are, but _technically_ it's four. The third is split into two because I like it better this way. So yeah, it may seem like four parts, but in reality it's three.

But I digress, Part One of the Rachel chapter is subtitled: 'Seven Times that Rachel says her Name and it Actually _means _Something'; Part Two is subtitled: 'Three Times Rachel says her Name and it Means Something _More'._ The progression in the last three times is what made me split it into two separate parts. I would've kept it as one _significantly_ longer chapter, but I didn't think that would go with the extremely short previous chapters. Besides, the final part will be close to the length this part is on its own.

* * *

Quinn (3a/3)

-**Rachel**- _Part One _or _Seven Times (out of Ten) that Rachel says her Name and it Actually _Means _Something_

When Rachel says her name Quinn doesn't know how to feel. At first she lashes out and orders slushy facials and calls the other girl names: _Manhands, Treasure Trail, RuPaul, Berry._ Anything but _Rachel_. It's quite ironic that even with all the antagonizing, the smaller girl continues to call her by her name. In fact, she never calls her anything _but_ "Quinn," and the blonde doesn't know what to think about that.

-One-

While she was the Head Cheerio Quinn thinks that Rachel calls her by her name to show her her strength and that she'll never let anything get to her. And, while this is true, it's actually because Rachel's not a bitch; she's not going to make fun of someone else just to make herself feel better. This makes Quinn jealous. She wishes she could have the smaller girl's confidence.

"Quinn." Rachel nods as she passes the blonde on the way into the bathroom. She says it as if she were using the bathroom for anything other than to clean the red slushy off her body.

Quinn hates it when Rachel says her name.

-Two-

When news gets out that Quinn is pregnant, the blonde starts toning down the harsh nicknames but still continues to say them. Rachel doesn't care; she takes all the insults in stride and continues to call the blonde her given name. She even offers Quinn her friendship, which the blonde ignores because she's sure the little diva has ulterior motives and somehow wants to bring her further down the food chain than she already is. But it's not only that, she wants to _be like Berry_ and have the confidence and strength to go through the pain, torment and challenge, and get to the top _on her own_.

She doesn't want to admit it, but it's hard, and she can never be like the brunette, she doesn't truly have her strength or confidence. Soon, when the tribulations wear on her and she can't bear dealing with everything alone, it's Rachel Berry who comes to her and reminds her that _she isn't alone _and_ she doesn't have to be._

"Even though you are constantly pushing us away and trying to deal with this by yourself, you don't have to. You have friends and we're here for you. And while I'm not sure how reassuring you may find this, since you do not consider us friends, _I'm_ here for you, Quinn."

Maybe it was the fact that Rachel was the only person to ever try to talk to her, or maybe it was the fact that, in spite of everything, the brunette continued to call her _Quinn, _but she did find it reassuring, and she started to accept the help her friends were offering her, albeit very slowly. She allowed Puck to help her with the baby, she accepted Mercedes offer to stay at her place, and acknowledged the budding friendship between her and Rachel.

The blonde thinks that when Rachel says her name it sounds like an angel allowing her to start something new.

-Three-

After her pregnancy she and Rachel are friends. It's nice but everything isn't all sunshine and sparkles.

Rachel starts going out with Finn. _Again_.

Sure she and Finn are now on good terms, but Quinn can't help but think that that somehow goes against the friend code or something. Isn't there some rule about going out with your friend's ex or something like that? But then she remembers that she shouldn't have the right to judge since she's probably broke every rule when she slept with her best friend's boyfriend who was also her boyfriend's best friend.

Yeah, maybe she can let Rachel slide.

Still, when she hears Rachel say Finn's name she can't help notice how it's different than when Rachel says her name.

"_Finn!_" Rachel squeals as her boyfriend picks her tiny body up and spins her around. It sounds like rainbows and laughter and something like _love_. Quinn looks on from her place slightly to the side, an amused smile adorning her face. Finn puts the brunette down and he puts an arm around her waist and begins to pull her down the hall. Rachel walks with him, but stops short so she could look over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Quinn," she says, and it sounds like happiness and something like _friendship._ She waits until Quinn begins to follow before looking forward. She doesn't see the glossiness of the reinstated Cheerio Captain's eyes as tears begin to prickle at the sides. She doesn't see the way the other girl grabs at her chest like there was a sudden ache she was trying to smother. She doesn't see the blonde turn on her heel and walk in the other direction, eyes downcast as the first drop of liquid hits the floor.

Quinn thinks that hearing Rachel say her name should make her feel happy, but it only makes her feel sadness and an unexplainable pain.

-Four-

When Rachel breaks up with Finn and she's crying into Quinn's chest asking, "Why did he do this to me?" the blonde feels torn. She shouldn't be happy that Finn cheated, or that he had been lying about it for so long, but she is. It makes her feel sick because she's at ease even as her shirt is soaking wet with tears from the girl in her arms. She comforts her friend with words about how "boys are stupid," and that "Finn didn't deserve such a wonderful girlfriend."

She thinks that she shouldn't be okay with having the smaller girl nod against her chest saying, "Thanks, Quinn," because she shouldn't think that Rachel looks beautiful—and definitely not like a man—even when her face is full of tears and her eyes are swollen and red.

She thinks that Rachel saying,_ "Quinn,"_ once more as she wraps her arms around her back to bring them closer together shouldn't sound so much like _hope._

-Five-

A year has gone by and Quinn and Rachel are closer than ever. It's the summer before senior year and they are baking a cake. Rachel didn't want anything to do with it at first, but considering the occasion, she's allowed Quinn to play the "Best Friend Card" to convince her to help.

Even so, the brunette is glaring at the blonde for assigning her this certain task.

"I find it extremely unfair that you are having me kill these baby chickens."

"Rachel," Quinn sighs exasperatedly, "They're already dead." She laughs at the look of horror on her friend's face.

"Quinn!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean the eggs aren't even fertilized so they don't actually have _baby_ _chickens_—"

"—They're called chicks." Rachel interrupts matter-of-factly.

"But you just said… never mind. Look, I asked you this because it's for my mom's birthday. I wouldn't have you killing _chicks_," she rolls her eyes as she says the word, "for my own joy. I think I'm over tormenting you for my amusement."

"I know, but it's still hard." She's cupping an egg in both hands tenderly; afraid that holding it between her fingers will crush its fragile shell.

Quinn looks at her friend with that emotion that's been continuing to build inside her, and pulls her into her arms. "We'll do it together then." She whispers the words against the smaller girl's hair and feels a nod against her chest. The blonde leads them over to the mixing bowl where she had been preparing her dry ingredients.

"Together," Rachel mumbles; the egg now in one hand.

"Together," Quinn repeats and places her hand around the other girl's. "On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Thr—" _Crunch!_ "Oh my gosh." _Crash! _"Rachel!"

"It's _everywhere!_" _Splat!_ "Help me-Eep!" _Thud!_

_-Ten Minutes Later-_

"I'm sorry I destroyed the cake."

"It's okay."

"And your mixing bowl… and your baking pans… and all of your eggs…"

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry I panicked."

"It's _okay. _I mean you ended up falling in the end…"

Rachel glares and crosses her arms, "It's just I thought you meant _on_ three and not _after_ three. So when you weren't squeezing, I got scared and squeezed too hard. And then it got on my fingers and I just... why are you smirking?"

"I told you you had man hands."

"QUINN!"

Quinn thinks that when Rachel says her name it sounds like warmth and best friends… Even as she's being lectured on "the appropriate nicknames one is allowed to call a friend." And that "_No_, there is not an affectionate way of saying 'oompa loompa.'"

-Six-

When Quinn's grandmother passes away, the news comes the morning of her AP US History exam. Her mother asks her if she wants to stay home, but Quinn decides against it. She doesn't really remember her grandmother, so while it hurts, she knows she'll be okay.

It isn't until halfway through her exam that she remembers everything about Grandma Ellie: her first train ride, her first fair visit, her first pet dog… Then she remembers that Grandma Ellie was the only family member who offered her a place to stay after she was kicked out (though she's sure her sister would've offered if she had known). The memories flood through her mind and it's so sudden she nearly blacks out.

"Excuse me!" She runs out of the class, light headed and dizzy, to the nearest bathroom before collapsing to the ground in tears.

Rachel finds her not too long after. "Quinn," is all she says before sitting on the ground beside the blonde and pulling her into her chest. She doesn't say anything else while Quinn cries; she doesn't even mention the AP exam they both happen to be missing. She just sits against the bathroom wall holding the blonde until she stops crying.

Quinn feels it this time when Rachel says her name. It feels like sadness and comfort and something like _family._

_-_Seven-

A new guy joins glee and he and Quinn are vying for Rachel's attention. Quinn and the _New Guy—_she hasn't even bothered remembering his name, that's how much she despises him—are currently singing against one another—much like Santana and Mercedes were about Puck.

It's getting heated and _New Guy_ smiles at Rachel. He smirks at the blonde when he sees her smile back. Quinn growls and slams her palms on the piano, causing all the music to stop abruptly. She looks around embarrassedly and storms out of the choir room; making sure to slam the door loudly as she leaves.

The door opens and she stops the pacing she's been doing for the past five minutes, but continues to clench and unclench her fists. She begins speaking, because she already knows who's behind her even as her back is turned.

"He's not good for you. He's got the wrong motives and I can _see_ it. I can see it when he looks at you from the way his eyes trace up and down your body. I can see it when he tilts his head to the side _just so_ he can try and catch a glimpse up your skirt. And I can see that he doesn't really care for you the way I do… because you're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt." She adds the last part quickly, because her confession was starting to sound like the wrong kind of confession; or at least it would be for that time.

"Quinn, I…" The brunette is avoiding the blonde's gaze, but she can see the emotion when their eyes do meet. Rachel quickly looks away and pulls them back inside the classroom.

Quinn feels accomplished and she smirks at _New Guy_. Rachel hasn't let go of her hand the entire practice or stopped the shy smile that's appeared on her face.

The words are whispered and she barely catches them, but she hears them all the same: "Thank you."

This time Quinn feels it even though it wasn't her name. It feels like affection and pride and _something_ _she can't describe_.


	4. Chapter 3: Part Two

**A/N:** Sorry that this took so long to upload! It's been finished and up on my LJ account for awhile, but FF . net wasn't working with me at the time, and it just slipped my mind after that. I hope that this was worth the wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. This is the FINAL chapter/part (for real this time).

Enjoy!

* * *

Quinn (3b/3)

**-Rachel-**_Part Two _or _Three Times (out of Ten) that Rachel says her Name and it Means Something _More

-Eight-

They're competing at Nationals and everyone's adrenaline is running high. It's senior year and they know they have to do their best. They placed second—_at Nationals!—_the year before and they just know that this year it's going to be theirs.

When New Directions actually competes, they dance harder than ever and sing with more emotion and conviction than Vocal Adrenaline and all the other schools _combined_; they _know_ they've got the competition beat. The judges are so impressed they almost seem as though they're going to give New Directions second and third place _along with_ their first place trophy.

They obviously don't, but it's the thought that counts.

Mr. Schue is openly crying and everyone is just so _happy_ that they finally did it. They're jumping around, hugging, and laughing with tears in their eyes. Hell, even _Puck_ let a few tears fall as he picked up Santana, Brittany and Kurt in his arms. At the _same _time.

Quinn stands off to the side. She loves her team and she's got her own tears in her eyes, but it's all so _intense_. She feels so overwhelmed by the congratulations that she stands to the side so that she can have enough space to breathe. She looks into the crowd and sees her mom giving a standing ovation – the frantic clapping and excited whistling is a tad on the embarrassing side, but she doesn't mind it. She looks to the side of her mom and sees Judy's fiancé – he's clapping loudly, but in a more subdued manner. Quinn's actually glad they're together; she can see the adoration in his eyes as he glances between the stage and her mom/girlfriend of ten months. Mark doesn't care about the spectacle Judy's making of herself or that it might ruin his reputation, he's just showing his pride for his _almost_ step-daughter and his love for the woman at his side. It's not the same way Quinn feels about Russell Fabray, but it is close. And maybe… maybe it's a little better.

She looks back at the rest of the Gleeks and notices that a certain brunette lead is missing. She glances around the stage for a second before her vision turns black. She's almost confused before a familiar scent wafts up her nose and a familiar voice whispers in her ear, "Guess who?"

"Rachel?" she says it like a question, but they both know she already knew who it was. Laughter rings in her ears and hands covering her eyes move to wrap around her waist.

"You always know it's me."

Quinn turns in the smaller girl's arms and laughs at the mock pout.

"Well if you didn't smell like such a fruit—" she's cut off by a smack.

"Quinn!" Rachel huffs, but her eyes are twinkling.

"Rachel." The blonde responds with a laugh.

"We did it!"

"We did."

Rachel pulls the taller girl down so that hazel eyes are level with her own and their foreheads are pressed together.

"Hey…"

Quinn hums in response; too focused on the chocolate orbs in front of her. She's pulled even closer so that they're lips are pretty much brushing when Rachel speaks again.

"Quinn." Her name is spoken just above a whisper and is pretty much drowned out by the commotion of everything going around them, but Quinn hears it. And she really only knows what's said because she's suddenly hyperaware of anything going on with the other girl.

It feels so intimate that Quinn's just about to close the gap so that she can actually feel Rachel's lips, but Rachel turns her head and kisses the corner of her mouth before moving up to her ear.

"Congratulations."

Quinn nods numbly when Rachel pulls away. Not far, but their bodies are no longer closely pressed against each other. Just hands in each other's grasps.

Then all of a sudden Mike picks up Rachel and spins her around while Puck does the same for Quinn. When they're each set down next to the group—and not next to each other—they're engulfed in a mass hug. Quinn feels eyes on her, looks over Santana's shoulder and finds Rachel's unwavering gaze.

She thinks it's the same look that Mark gives her mom. She even thinks that there's something there when Rachel says her name. '_Maybe,' _she thinks, '_it might be love_.'

-Nine-

They're sitting on Rachel's bed with a couple of envelopes spread out before them: Juilliard, Ohio State, and UCLA. Two of them are unopened.

"So did you get in?"

"I'm not sure; I didn't want to check without you here to give me reassurance."

"Rach, I'm sure you got accepted."

"See? That is exactly what I need." She picked up the envelope with the words _The Juilliard School_ standing out prominently on the front. She opened it carefully and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I can't do it." Her confidence suddenly waned; she closed her eyes and handed the letter to Quinn. "Read it."

The blonde arched an eyebrow, "No please?"

"Please and thank you," the brunette said as she pushed the letter further into the blonde's hands.

"Wow, so demanding." Quinn laughed but she was really feeling as nervous as her best friend. She took a deep breath and picked up the letter; silently reading it to herself before she gave the verdict.

"I'm sorry, Rach."

Rachel frowned. "It's okay Quinn." She tried to put a smile onto her face, but it turned into a grimace. "I'm sure I got into some other schools."

"You only applied Juilliard and OSU…"

"… I know."

"It'll be okay." Her tone was solemn as she handed the letter back to the other girl. "New York will be good for you."

"It would be. I always thought I'd be leaving this—_excuse me_?" Rachel's voice got unusually high as she voiced her confusion. "_Did you say_—"

"Yup. You were accepted." The blonde grinned and pointed to the letter. "'Says they'll be sending another packet with the rest of the forms at a later date."

"_Quinn!_ I cannot be_lieve_ you let me think that I was _rejected_!"

Quinn laughed at the other girl's hysterics. "You couldn't believe you were rejected?"

"Ha ha. Well if you think it's so funny, we'll see how much you like being ignored!"

That immediately shut the blonde up, because it may not seem like it, but Rachel Berry was very good at ignoring people; and, contrary to popular belief, was very good at keeping her mouth shut. "Oh no! Rach, I'm sorry. Puh-_wease_ don't ignore me!" She grabbed the other girl by her shoulders and pulled her against her chest—this was extremely easy due to the fact that the brunette had her back turned.

"I'm sorry, Rach." She whispered into the other girl's ear and felt her sigh. "You forgive me, right?" For some reason she really felt this. She needed to know she was forgiven, it was more than just this moment, it was everything she'd ever done and never _really_ apologized for. "Please tell me you forgive me."

The change in her tone alerted Rachel to change in the direction of their conversation. She turned in the blonde's arms and searched the other girl's eyes. She could see so many emotions swirling in those hazel orbs. She knew what she had to do. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the blonde's. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was the first of this kind. Their previous kisses had been good-natured or curious or drunken mishaps, but this? This was serious.

It was gentle, but firm. It held everything she wanted, but didn't know how to say. It said something simple. _Always._

They pulled apart and Rachel wiped the tears running down Quinn's face. "Geez, crybaby," her voice was gentle and she was smiling softly. "You call me dramatic."

Quinn scoffed. "Whatever." She held one of Rachel's hands while the other one reached for the packet with her letter from UCLA to give to the other girl. "Read it."

She nodded and opened the envelope. "You were accepted." Quinn nodded and Rachel smiled, but Quinn could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm proud of you. I just… I wish you weren't so far away."

"I don't have to be." She pulled the envelope out of Rachel's hands and pulled another piece of paper out. "I was accepted into NYU." She showed it to the brunette. "I start this fall."

There were tears running down Rachel's face. "Quinn… you… I…"

"Speechless, _aga_—" Quinn couldn't even finish her question for she was rendered speechless herself.

Quinn didn't have to think about it because this time it was definitely there. She could feel it in the kisses and when Rachel says her name, _'it_ _feels like love.'_

-Ten-

Quinn trudges up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. She's tired, sore and lonely. She looks around and sees that everything is how she left it. Nothing has changed in the past week and a half since Rachel left.

Quinn wants to call but her pride won't let her. It's something she should be over by now, her pride getting the best of her, but she isn't. She is and always will be a _Fabray_—even if her mom is now a Phillips—and Fabrays value their pride. It's something that was drilled into her since she was younger and it isn't something that will be easy to forget. It's stupid and it doesn't really make any sense, but she can't do anything about it… she hasn't even tried.

She looks at her phone and replies to a few messages from her new college friends—the ones that actually like her for _her_ and not her _reputation_—and ignores the disappointment of not seeing any messages from her roommate. It really shouldn't be such a big deal. A week and a half isn't a long time, but it is the longest they've been apart since they moved in together a year prior.

Quinn sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She'll sleep it off; maybe Rachel will call later.

She wakes up a few hours later and she can tell that it's sometime in the evening by the artificial light streaming in through her window. She looks at her phone and frowns at the lack of any type of message from Rachel. She has quite a few messages from other people though: Brittany, Santana, Kurt, her mom and stepdad, Puck and the rest of the Gleeks. If only the brunette left on good terms… maybe this day wouldn't have turned out so bad.

She thanks them for their messages and decides to get started on some homework. But she can't concentrate; her memory keeps going back to _that_ day nearly two weeks ago.

"_Rach, why are you leaving? They only want to use you."_

"_They aren't going to use me Quinn! They see my talent, why can't you?"_

"_I _do _see your talent. I just don't see why you need to go on an internship with some sleazy acting company that no one's ever heard of!"_

"_It's not even that is it, Quinn? You just don't believe in me. I thought you were different… I thought you were my _friend._"_

_Quinn isn't sure why that last word hurt her so much but it did and she lashes out against the brunette. "I _did_ believe in you, Rachel. But that was before you felt the need to whore yourself out to anyone who even says your name and talent in the same sentence. Oh wait, I did. Are you gonna get on your hands and knees for me too?" She scoffs and turns her head to keep from seeing the pain in Rachel's eyes. "You're pathetic. Just don't come crying to me when you contract something—STDs don't cancel out, you know."_

_Rachel's voice wavers when she's finally able to form a reply. "I-I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll get my things… See you… see you in three weeks."_

She knows she shouldn't have been so hard on Rachel, but she was scared and anger is her only coping mechanism. She wanted to be strong for Rachel, she wanted to give her support, she wanted to be her friend… but she really didn't want Rachel to leave. She also knows that Rachel would've stayed if she had asked her to, but Quinn couldn't bring herself to do it. It all leads back to her pride and she hates Russell Fabray even more for that fact.

She lets her head drop to the cool wood of the kitchen table as she wishes for a chance to turn back time, or at the very least, make things right. Then Quinn remembers that wishing won't get her anywhere. She has to take initiative. Screw her father and his fucking pride. She's going to do this her own way.

She picks up her phone and her fingers move to dial Rachel's number before she has time to actually think of the digits. She presses send and brings the phone to her ear.

_Ring. Ring._

She takes a deep breath.

_Ring. Ring._

She lets it out.

_Ring. Ring._

_Click._

"Rachel?"

'_The number you have dialed is no longer—'_

She lets out a frustrated growl and presses the end button.

Quinn doesn't know what to do. It took _so much_ out of her to do this simple action. She lays her head in her arms and sobs silently.

This is the worst birthday _ever._

Just then her phone rings and it's an unknown caller; she debates whether or not to answer while the phone rings a few more times.

"What?"

"_Quinn?"_

The blonde almost swoons at the voice. She feels embarrassed to miss the sound of a person's voice so much, but she can't help it.

"_Quinn?"_

She was so surprised at hearing Rachel's voice she forgot to reply.

"Y-yes." Quinn squeaks and clears her throat. "Yes?"

"_Oh thank goodness! I've been trying to reach you for so long, but you know how bad I am with numbers."_ The blonde chuckles lightly and Rachel continues. _"I misplaced my phone the day after I left so I haven't been able to call. I tried to use other people's phones, but without you here to tell me my number or yours, I've been extremely out of luck! I keep calling this one man, because I was _sosure _that it was your number, but it obviously wasn't and he has blocked me. Me, Quinn, can you believe that?"_

"No, Rachel. I can't." She can feel tears running down her cheeks because Rachel _had_ been trying to reach her. Even though she was a complete mega-bitch to her and couldn't even swallow her pride to try and call the acting company, Rachel had made an effort. It made her feel better about the incident, because the brunette hadn't taken any offense to it. She was thankful for it and she had to say it.

"—_I was running around and found a phone shop. Luckily my phone had a system of some sort to back up my contacts to my account. I didn't know it was possible, but they gave me a temporary replacement phone with my contacts synchronized so that I may call whomever I please. So, after much stress, I have finally located your cell phone number so that I could give you a call."_

"Thank you, Rach."

"_You're very much welcome, Quinn."_

"No, I really mean it. _Thank you._ You're so good to me and I really don't deserve it… especially after what I said before you left. I just... I was scared."

"_I know you were –_huff- _Quinn. I think that sometimes –_huff- _you forget –_huff-_ that I know you better than –_huff-_ you know yourself."_

"Um, not to break the sentimental moment we have going on her, but what are you doing? It kind of sounds like you're—"

"_I am not –_huff_- in the process of having intercourse, Quinn!"_

"Okay, but if it's not sex then what is it?"

"_I can't say –_huff- _at the moment."_

'_-Berry you're needed in the lair!' _

"_I'm sorry, Quinn. –_huff- _Could I call you back a little later?"_

Quinn sighs affectionately. "I suppose." The blonde smiles and gets back to her neglected homework.

It's nearly midnight by the time Quinn's finished and Rachel still hasn't called back. She thinks that the brunette might have been lucky and just happened to call on her birthday because there was no mention of it while they were on the phone. Of course that could be due to the fact that the conversation was barely five minutes long, but it doesn't change the fact that Rachel could've said something before she hung up.

Quinn sighs. All of her overanalyzing is getting dampening the good mood she was having. She moves to set her head down on the small dining table just as her phone begins to ring—it causes her to slam her forehead against the wood and let out a curse.

The number is unknown, but it's familiar.

It's Rachel.

"_So it has come to my attention that I have not given you the proper birthday sentiments."_

"Hello to you too."

"_Ah, yes. Hello again, Quinn… and happy birthday. I hope that it has been a great one so far."_

"Thanks, Rach, but it's about to end," she looks to the clock on the microwave, "in six minutes."

"_Well… I hope you've had a great day..?"_

Quinn laughs; genuinely feeling a lot better than she was earlier. "It's been decent." She pauses for a second. "Thank you."

"_Um, anytime. If I could do anything for you, don't hesitate to ask!"_

The blonde shook her head.

"You could spend the last few minutes with me," she replied jokingly, but it really was what she wanted.

"_I could. That is a very good idea." _Pause. _"Three more minutes. What do you wish for? Your wish is my command."_

'_I wish for you.' _Quinn thinks. Of course it wouldn't come true, but that's the thing with wishes, they almost never did.

"_Quinn?"_

She hesitated. The myth on wishes was that if you said them aloud they would never come true, but with two minutes left there would be no way it would come true in the first place. She sighed she might as well be honest—she owed her friend that much.

"I wish you were here. I miss you and I feel so lonely with you gone. I'm sorry I said all that stuff before you left… I knew you were having that 'overly determined attitude' thing at the time, but I couldn't help it. I didn't know what to do and I was scared so I lashed out. I was scared of missing you too much. But it doesn't change anything because I still do. I miss you _so fucking_ _much_."

It was quiet all of a sudden and Quinn was scared. More scared than the first idea of Rachel leaving, because everything she just said probably scared the other girl away forever.

"Quinn?"

"Thank goodness Rachel, I thought you hung up."

She was met with a dial tone.

"Rachel..?"

"Yes?"

Quinn turned her head so fast she was sure she pulled a muscle. There stood Rachel in all her 'vertically challenged' glory. Quinn's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh please tell me you're real or this really will be the _worst_ birthday ever."

"I thought you said it's been decent?"

"_Rachel!_" Quinn leapt out of her seat and latched her arms around the smaller girl's neck. "It is you. Thank _God._" She closed the gap and pressed their lips together. It felt like longing and apologies and everything else all mixed together into the perfect kiss. Rachel pulled away but kept their foreheads pressed together.

"It is me. With a minute—well I had a minute to spare."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Dork."

"You love me."

"Yes, I'm in love with an oompa loompa."

_Gasp!_

"Quinn!" Rachel stepped back with a shriek; her face aghast. "We already discussed that there is _not_ an affectionate way of saying that!"

"No, you talked; I just pretended to listen."

Another gasp.

"I was joking—I listen when you talk!"

"I'm going to have to take a line from Brittany and tell you that you are being mean."

"Did you really have to say that you were taking a line from her? I mean couldn't you have just said—"

"—It doesn't equate to the same thing!"

"Come on, Rach…"

"Don't 'come on' me!"

It takes a second before what Rachel said registers in her mind. When it finally did, she burst into a fit of giggles that turned into guffaws.

"Why are you—oh…" Rachel turned a brilliant shade of red after she realized what she had unintentionally said. "I didn't mean that!"

"So you _do_ want me to..?" Quinn raises an elegant brow.

"W-wha… I…" The brunette huffs at the other girl's laughter. "You knew what I meant."

"I know, but it's still funny."

Rachel pouts. "I don't think it is funny that you're finding humor at my expense."

"I'm sorry…"

"Great, now that you've apologized, I think that we can get back to making up."

Quinn sighs. "So dramatic."

"Excuse me?"

"So drama—wait, weren't you supposed to be gone for another week or so?"

"Yes, but I took an early leave."

"Is that allowed?"

"Not per se…"

"So you're saying that you just _left?_"

"I think it sounds more professional the way I said it…"

"Rachel, you're missing an opportunity to experience something amazing!"

"Now you're sounding like me… but I digress, I had better things to do."

Quinn crosses her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Things like…" Rachel's voice drops to a whisper, "Like making sure I was able to wish the one I love the most a 'happy birthday.' _In person_."

"Oh…"

"Besides, there will always be other acting companies, but I'm sure there will only be one Quinn Celeste Fabray. Then again you know how bad I am with numbers, so I'd rather not take my chances."

Quinn's tearing up now. "Rach, I-I don't…"

She doesn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything. After all, you and I know that I can do enough talking for the both of us."

Quinn laughs and just like that she knows what it is. It's not just a thought or some _feeling_. It's everything and more and she's sure of it.

"Quinn," Rachel pauses and looks into her eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now."

There's a thin line between love and hate, and there is no way that she hates it when the brunette says her name.

So when Rachel whispers her name as she pulls her in for another kiss she knows…

'_It's love_.'

* * *

**A/N: **Looks like we finally made it! Thank you everyone for reviewing, alerting, fave-ing and reading, I really appreciate it! Your support really helped me get through this. I'm happy with how this turned out, and I hope that you are too. This is my _first_ completed multi-chapter fic and I'm glad that I'm able to share it with you all! Thanks again for everything!

BTW, this is dedicated to my_ "Little Idea Man"_**XAN**. I have _not_ forgotten about you; things have been pretty rough on my side and I apologize for not staying in better touch. As for my other fics, I have lost almost _all_ of my motivation for them, but I would like to finish them sometime. I _do _ have some other ideas for fics, though, and I hope you don't mind me going over them with you! (:


End file.
